


Book 4: Take Down

by kdprovance



Series: Finding Family [4]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Supernatural, Teen Wolf (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Cannon Divergent, F/M, M/M, Multi, Not Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie) Compliant, Not Captain America: The Winter Soldier Compliant, Not Thor: The Dark World Compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-03-17 21:43:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 18,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13667883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kdprovance/pseuds/kdprovance
Summary: Hannah's life cannot get anymore hectic, right? Six kids, a pack of 21, and the reservation? Well, she might have been wrong about that.





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This book starts six months after the last one ended. The kids are about six months old, and it's January ish 2019.

Hannah POV

The kids were good, the pack was healthy, and everything was about as good as it could get. Sam was the most incredible father ever, and Dean and the rest of the pack were the most amazing aunts and uncles. They loved the kids with everything they had, and I always loved watching them interact. Dean and Cas were as close as ever, and I kept dropping Dean hints about proposing to Cas, but he was as dense as ever about it. I had the feeling I was going to need to buy the ring for him and spell it all out. Oliver had talked to me about proposing to Felicity, but he still hadn’t done anything. Derek had also talked to me about proposing to Stiles, but he was being weird about it. Erica and Boyd were practically engaged, even though neither had a ring on their fingers. Scott and Allison were the same way, but at least they had awareness. They still hadn’t discovered the mate bond, which blew my mind, and I was considering telling them, but Sam and Derek told me not to because it would be better if they discovered it on their own.

Otherwise, the pack was amazing and life was going smoothly. The kids were growing up fast, and I was watching the reservation expand before my eyes. I loved this because I had seen it at its worst and now I was able to see it flourish. I smiled everytime I walked around and it was amazing. Gabriel had helped me expand the house so it could accomodate six children and he added another house on the property for the rest of the pack. Everything was good. But, as is the case with the spirits, they had to ruin a good thing.

This time, my vision took me to the center of a very large room. Inside was a man in green and gold, and he looked as cold as ice. Next to me stood all of my guides, and I said, “Well, you’re not normal.”

“I would hope not. I’m Loki of Asgard. I need your help, Midgardian sourcerer,” he told me.

“One, I’m not a sourcerer, I’m a Shaman. Second of all, how did you contact me?” I asked.

“I’m Loki. I can connect to any sourcerer of my choosing. I need your help.”

“With what?” I asked.

“With taking Odin off the throne of Asgard. Although Thor is not ready for the throne, I believe that Odin is ruining the kingdom. I don’t want to take his place, but I feel that my mother, Frigga, will do an admirable job. Can you help me?” he asked.

“Do I have time to think about it? And how can I contact you when I have made my decision? And would this require a trip to Asgard?” I asked in rapid succession.

“Yes, just call my name and I will appear, and yes.”

I nodded and asked, “And would you be able to acomodate 21 pack members, six of which are about seven months old?”

His eyes widened, and he replied, “It would be a tight squeeze, but I think I could make it work.”

“Excellent. Let me talk to my pack and I’ll reach out in a few days,” I replied.

"I am working with the Avengers at the moment so I would like to meet you in New York at Stark Tower.”

“Wait, didn’t you try and destroy the world a few years back?” I asked.

“I saw the error in my ways, and I became aware of the fact that I was being mind controlled. I apologized for my transgressions against the Avengers and I was forgiven and brought into the collective.”

“Alright. I’ll be in touch,” I replied.

“Excellent. Thank you.”

The vision faded away, and Sam was next to me, as he always was after a vision. He asked, “What’s new?”

“That might be my weirdest vision to date,” I told him.

“How so?” he asked.

“Loki contacted me, and asked for my help taking down Odin. He told me we’d have to go to New York because he is working with the Avengers. He wants me to go to Asgard. I asked if there was room for a pack of 21, and he told me there was, so I think we’re going to New York and then taking a ride on the Bifrost to Asgard,” I explained.

As I spoke Sam’s eyes got bigger and bigger, and I knew he was nerding out a little. I smiled and grabbed my phone, and send out a text to the pack: Pack trip to New York to meet the Avengers? And then maybe a pack trip to Asgard to help Loki overthrow Odin?

The responses were hilarious and completely worth it.


	2. Chapter 2

After having a pack meeting, we decided to take Loki up on his offer, and it took us about a week to pack up. After adding Beacon Hills to our pack, Gabriel helped outfit the entire pack with tactical gear. No matter what role they played in the pack, everyone would wear it, and it had come in handy more than once. Plus it was enchanted so that if we were wearing it when we shifted, it wouldn’t rip or tear. That made life easier. In addition, I gave everyone a codename so we wouldn’t run into problems with identities and government red flags. With the addition of weapons to our stash of gear it took a while for us to get packed. I called out to Loki, and he showed up a few moments later. With all of us assembled, I could see his eyes widen, and then a grin came to his face. Cas and Gabriel took us all to New York, and more specifically to the top of now Avengers Tower, and we got into our formation. Cas was pushing the bulletproof stroller and the rest of us were stationed in a diamond around him, with guns and knives at our sides. Gabe poofed out because we didn’t have a need for him anymore.

Loki took us through the building, asking FRIDAY to assemble the Avengers so that they could meet us. When we walked into the conference room, I saw a few pairs of eyes widen, and I knew we were in for a treat. I don’t think these guys knew what was coming, and I knew that they were never going to be the same.

“Good morning, everyone,” Loki addressed, “I contacted this Midguardian sorcerer and she was willing to come with her family to help me overthrow Odin.”

I think if their faces could look anymore shocked, their eyes would be rolling on the floor. I smiled under the mask I was wearing and said, “Hi. Loki contacted me through my visions. I am not a sorcerer as he would lead you to believe, but I am a Shaman and a witch. I use the energies already here in the world to help me. Only some of the people here are actual family, but this group is my pack. I will explain in time what that means, but I think right now, I need to have a meeting with Loki, myself, Hunter (Sam), Knight (Dean), Arrow (Oliver), Overwatch (Felicity), Genesis (Derek), and Spark (Stiles). The rest of you will stay here and keep an eye on the kids. You know what to do if you need me. Please make nice with the Avengers because I would like to have a relationship with them that lasts longer than this. Loki, anyone you want to join us?”

He looked around and said, “Thor should join us, and I think we would benefit from Steve and Mr. Rhodes' skills. Other than that, I think we have all we need.”

I nodded and we separated from our formation and those of us that were going into this meeting moved into a group and the rest of the pack spread into a new formation. Cas and the kids were still in the middle, and everyone else was surrounding them. We were headed to a smaller conference room, and I knew things were going to go okay, but to expect the worst. I could feel the energy from the Avengers, and it was all out of whack, but that wasn’t my mission. Helping Loki take down Odin was.


	3. Chapter 3

When we arrived in the smaller conference room, we all stood around a smart table, and Felicity pulled out her tablet, while we all settled into the room. I looked to Loki and asked, “Can you get me designs for the palace in Asgard? I think it might help us to know where we’re going and what we are walking into.” He nodded and before I could even blink, there were plans layed out in front of us. As I looked over them my mind was racing on what to do in order to make this a successful mission. I looked to Sam and heard him whisper over the bond, “I think we might need Gabe on this one. That palace is far too open for all of us to deal with, and I know that he will want in on the action. He hates Odin with a deep and fiery passion, and he would take a lot of joy in throwing him from the throne.”

As the thought passed through my mind, an idea hit me. I said, “Alright, I have an idea. Loki, did you ever meet anyone by the name of Gabriel?”

He looked at me, and said, “The name rings a bell. Why?”

“Because he might be the key to stopping this. Gabe? Can you please come down here and join us?” I called out.

He poofed in as expected, and Loki’s eyes widened. I chuckled and said, “This is Gabriel. He’s an archangel. We’ll talk about it later. Do you think you could fool Odin?”

The look on Gabriel’s face was enough for me. I chuckled and said, “I’m going to take that as a yes. So I was thinking what if Gabe went in as Loki, while Loki and Thor help clear out the palace. Because I get the feeling that Odin isn’t going to be too happy about this. Once everyone is out, we will join you in the palace, and bring Odin down. Does he have any weaknesses?”

Thor and Loki looked thoughtful for a moment, and then Thor said, “He hates to see me in pain. If it was my life for his, he would do anything to save my life. Right, Loki?”

Loki looked to Thor, and said, “You might be a little full of yourself, but that is accurrate. Plus if something happened to Frigga, he would drop everything.”

As I processed these thoughts, I saw the wheels turning in Dean’s head. “Knight, anything you want to add?”

“Nah. Just had a thought about who to send after Frigga. I feel like if we sent the Avengers after her, she would know something was going on.”

“She should know something is going on,” Loki said, “If I tell her what is going on, she’ll be even better.”

I nodded and looked to Felicity whose face was growing in horror. “Overwatch? Everything okay?”

“I’m good,” was all she said aloud, but through the bond I heard, “I think after we take care of Odin, we need to handle SHIELD. There are some deep roots here that need to be handled. Some of them will affect the Avengers, including Steve and Tony. After this meeting is over, we need to have a pack meeting so we can talk about it with everyone. I want everyone to be on board to help them out. They seem like nice people, and I know that we can do something to prevent horrific consequences.”

I nodded to her and I knew she had gotten my message. I looked to the group and I said, “We’re going to go to Asgard tomorrow. As of now, the only thing we can do is get some rest and prepare."


	4. Chapter 4

After going back to the pack and the rest of the Avengers, we got back into formation and Gabriel came and took us back home. We weren’t going to risk anything, because I knew Tony would have information on us in a second if he could get clear images of our faces. I know Felicity was a good hacker, but I wasn’t sure she could prevent JARVIS from seeing us. Better safe than sorry. Once we arrived home, the whole pack had wide eyed looks on their faces, and I was close to laughing but I knew this wasn’t the time.

“Before you leave, Felicity gave me some information while we were at Avengers Tower. Felicity?” I directed.

She stood up and said, “When we were in the confrence room, I knew that Tony was probably connected to the SHIELD mainframe, so I hacked it and found some weird info. One thing is that Fury has put in motion Project Insight. It seems to be three autonomous hellicarriers that can shoot anyone from the sky. It could wipe out enemies before they do anything. Plus I saw some files on someone called The Winter Soldier. I don’t know who he is or what he is, but he is a weapon for one of SHIELD’s enemies. I have a feeling there’s more to the story, but that’s all I could get. Plus I found some weird discrepancies about some guy named Pierce. I think he might be doing something shady. In general things at SHIELD look bad and I think they’re about to get worse. But that’s to be dealt with after we take care of Odin. Hannah, I assme I’m staying back and running comms?”

I considered it for a minute and then said, “How would you feel about coming with us, but shifted? I was thinking that the Avengers are already going to have JARVIS and Bruce running comms, and I know you don’t always like staying back.”

Her eyes lit up and she nodded. Oliver was giving me the death eyes, but I didn’t care. Felicity never got to be in on the action and I knew she hated being benched for running comms. It might have worked for Oliver to leave her here, but it didn’t work for me. I wanted her with us, so she was coming. As I looked around at the pack I was grinning and asked, “So who’s excited to meet Odin tomorrow?”

Everyone laughed and I was glad that somehow broke the tension. Everyone had relaxed after the tense day we had and I knew we all needed time to decompress. When we woke up tomorrow it was back to buisness.

—

We had just arrived at Avengers Tower, and we were all a little antsy. Castiel was back home with the kids, and the rest of us were geared up to a tee, and Felicity was prepared to shift when it was needed. I really wanted to shift to scare the shit out of Odin, but I knew this mission wasn’t about scaring him, it was about overthrowing him. The Avengers were ready too, and Gabe had transformed himself to look like an exact replica of Loki. Thor and the original Loki were getting ready to leave as well, and I knew they were both a little stressed out. Thor was stressed because this was his father, whom he loved, and Loki was stressed because if this failed, we were completely screwed, and he was screwed worse than any of us.

Gabe left the tower for Asgard, and seconds later, Thor and Loki left via the Bifrost. I wanted them to leave with Gabe, so thay didn’t lose any time, but they insisted on using the Bifrost. Time was passing slower than I would have liked, and when I finally heard the words, “All clear. Odin is alone and rightfully angry. You should prepare to get here,” I breathed a sigh of relief and called out to Heimdall. He took all of us on the Bifrost, and I was completely shocked that no one ended up either passed out or puking. That was a rough way to travel. I told Gabe we were here and moments later, he was right in front of us and we were transported to the palace.


	5. Chapter 5

When we arrived at the throne room of the palace, Odin was sitting on his throne, as a king would, and he looked impressive, although not terrifying. I noticed that Dean, Oliver, and Derek were missing, and I knew two of them were sent after Thor, and one was sent to retrieve Frigga. Both knew of our plans, and both were prepared to do what was needed in order to get Odin off the throne. After looking around the room and analyzing for a few moments, I looked at Odin, and said, “We can do this the easy way, or we can do this the hard way. Up to you, All-father.”

His face hardened and he thrust his hand out and I could see the power emanating from him. But I also knew that this power was something that I could use to my advantage, so I took the blast and absorbed the power. I felt like I had caffeine injected into my body, and I was buzzing. When I didn’t have any reaction to Odin’s blast, he looked shocked and then angry. His hand shifted over to the person standing next to me, Sam I think it was, and energy was sent his way. Because of our mating, he was able to absorb the blast as well. I asked Gabe through the bond, “Does Odin fear your son Fenrir?”

A second later, I got back, “With everything he has.”

I nodded and called out to Felicity, “Fel, shift into your wolf and get in here. Look as scary and menacing as possible. You’re playing the role of Fenrir, okay?”

I got confirmation through the bond, and I knew she was going to nail it. Odin still looked pissed because his magic wasn’t working on anyone. He hadn't moved on to the Avengers, thankfully, because I didn't have a way to protect them. I knew there was a possibility because of the shift that we were immune to magic, but I wasn’t sure how long or far it would last. It was gratifying to know that there wasn’t a time limit, and that there didn’t seem to be a distance limit either. As Odin got angrier, I could feel Felicity approaching, and when she walked in, boy did she make an entrance. The doors slammed open, and Felicity’s complete white form stalked in, eyes surveying the room around her. She slowly walked to Odin, whose face was changing from one of anger to one of terror. As she got closer, Frigga, Thor, Derek, Dean, and Oliver entered. The look on Odin’s face was priceless, and I knew things were going to go our way, and I’m not sure we were going to have to shoot or kill anyone.

Odin looked to me, and asked, “What do I need to do in order to keep my son and my wife safe?”

“Cede the throne to your wife, and allow me or Loki to strip you of your powers. Once done, you will live on Midgard as a mere mortal, and you will learn humility, just as your son had to learn,” was my no nonsense, no room for negotiation, response.

I could see the cogs turning in his head as he considered his options, and I knew he wanted to do the right thing by his kingdom and his family, so it wasn’t super shocking when he removed the circlet from his head, and placed it on the throne. Felicity had stopped moving, and she was glaring menacingly at Odin. He looked at her, and tried to look placating. It didn’t work. Derek had released Frigga and she walked up and took her place on the throne. She looked like she belonged there, and we all knew things were bound to get better here for not only Thor and Loki, but for all of Asgard. 

Odin walked up to me, and I placed my hand on his shoulder, and I could feel the power surging into me. It was white hot, but it felt like I was being filled up with energy. I was able to stop myself from taking it all, because then I would have probably exploded. I began searching through Odin’s power to see if I could find a source somewhere inside of him and turn it off. As I searched, I felt another hand join mine, and I figured it was Loki, if the ice cold of his hand was anything to go by. It helped me navigate the complex magical and physical things that I was dealing with. It took some time, but I found the source. There wasn't an off switch, but I could see that there was a way to dampen the powers to nothing if I put enough dampening layers on the core. I began chanting the dampeners that I wanted to put on him and Loki started adding some of his own.

It took longer than I would have liked, but we had finally bound Odin's power. Thor and Loki were going to remain on Asgard to help Frigga and the people adjust to this, while Odin and the rest of us left for Avengers Tower. When we arrived, I could tell everyone had a lot of questions. I smiled and said, "Give me a few to take care of Odin, and get my pack safe, and I will explain everything, I promise." I looked to Sam and asked through the bond, "You wanna help me explain, or should I have Derek come with?"

"I'll help," was his response.

I smiled under my mask, while Gabe poofed us all back home. Sam and I changed into civilian clothes, while everyone else changed and began lounging around. Gabe was going to take care of Odin, and I was grateful to have him on our side. Sam and I passed hugs around to everyone, and we told them to reach out in the bond if they needed anything. They told us they would, but I never knew if they were saying that to placate me, or they actually meant it.


	6. Chapter 6

When we arrived back at Avengers Tower, everyone, minus Thor and Loki, was assembled in a large conference room. I smiled and said, "Hi. I'm Hannah Winchester, and this is my husband Sam. I'm sure as FRIDAY is looking us up, Sam and his brother Dean's files are raising a lot of red flags. There's a reason, I promise. But first, I want to make it clear that if anything happens to one of my pack, I will find you and make you pay. Now, I met Sam and Dean about a year and a half ago. They knocked on my door asking me about suspicious deaths in my neighborhood. Turns out, I was a target and they saved my life. But the thing that was taking people was a demon. Yes, demons exist, as well as ghosts, werewolves, and other monsters. Sam and Dean, along with a small community of people fight those evils and keep people safe. The man that was in the center of our circle when we were here was Castiel. He is code named Angel, and that's because that's his species. Gabe as well. I said he was an archangel and I wasn't joking. The rest of our pack is a mix. When I first met Sam and Dean is when I found out about my Shaman side, and I got a visit from the spirits asking me to help a reservation that was in need. When I went there the person that was causing all of the trouble was a shifter. She could shift into an animal form, and she bit myself, Sam, and Dean, in order to expand her pack. We killed her for it, but we were changed. Sam, you wanna show them?"

After I stopped talking I looked at the group of faces, including Tony Stark, Bruce Banner, James Rhodes, Hawkeye, Captain America, The Black Widow, the Scarlett Witch, Quicksilver, and Vision, and they all looked completely dumbfounded, but also horrified. I looked to Sam and he nodded and headed out of the room. When he was gone, I continued, "While Sam shifts, I will explain more about what Sam and Dean do, or did, since they're both retired. Since they were kids, they've travelled around the US posing as different things in order to save people from monsters. Shapeshifters, ghosts, demons, angels, and many other terrible evils. They've stopped a few apocalypses here and there and they've been to places you and I could only dream of." Before I could finish, Sam came back in his wolf form, as not to scare these people shitless. When he did come back in, he sat down next to me. All eyes were on him, and I said, "So, this is Sam's form that he was given with the bite. Each of us have two forms. One matches the shape of our totems, and the other is one that is from the bite. Sam's other form is a bear, but I figured that would scare the shit out of you. Sam and I can talk through a bond that we share as mates, and as pack members. Now, any questions so far?"

Before I even finished, I was bombarded with questions. I smiled while Sam left the room, and waited for them all to stop talking. When it was quiet again, I looked to Captain America and he asked, "So angels are real?"

"Yep. And so are demons."

"So that means G-d exists," was his reply.

Just as I was about to say something, Sam came back and replied, "Yep. But he's not what you would think. I would put more faith in these people that I would put in him."

"Wait, so you've met G-d?" he asked.

"Yeah. He's a douche. I don't really want to talk about it. But yes, G-d is real, angels are real, and heaven is a thing," Sam replied.

I shot Sam a look and I said, "What Sam is trying to say is that yes these things exist, but they are not always what they seem. Did you think Castiel and Gabriel look like angels?"

He shook his head and I carried on, "Steve, right?" He nodded. "That's the case with all of the supernatural. They could be right under your nose, and you wouldn't know about it. Now, I know all of you have questions, and I will answer all of them in time, but I have more pressing matters to deal with. When I had that meeting with Loki and Thor one of my pack members, who is a hacker, hacked into the SHEILD mainframe. Does the name Project Insight mean anything to any of you?"

I saw Black Widow, Tony Stark, and Captain America blanch. I looked to them and said, "Anything you want to tell me?"

"I sent Fury some designs to help with the thrust. He wanted to get them up sooner than later," Tony replied. I knew of him because he was always in the news.

"And you?" I asked Black Widow.

"He brought me onto the project in the beginning. He's been keeping me updated with the progress."

I nodded and said, "Alright, I guess I'm meeting with Fury. And Natasha, right?"

Black Widow nodded and said, "He's not in charge. The World Security Council (WSC) forced him to put the plan into action. Mostly Alexander Pierce."

"Ah. What do you know about Pierce? His name raised some red flags for me," I asked her.

"Not much. He was in the army with Nick, and that's about all I know."

Steve interjected with, "Just so you know, Fury showed me the helicarriers while back. It's no good. Also Pierce called me into his office recently and was acting shady."

"Thanks, Steve. Well, I guess Alexander Pierce is going to get a visit from me. You wanna join me, Sam?" I asked.

He nodded, and so I called Gabe down and told the Avengers, "When I'm done dealing with Pierce, I'll bring the rest of the pack around and you can ask them anything you want. Now, where is Pierce?"

"Last I checked, he was in DC," Steve said.

I nodded and looked to Gabe. He nodded, and we were whisked away to another building in downtown DC.


	7. Chapter 7

When we landed in DC, we were in a really nice looking office that had floor to ceiling windows. I looked around and noticed the old man sitting at a desk with a dumbfounded look on his face. I knew Gabe had already left, so I said, "So you're Alexander Pierce. Huh. Not what I was expecting. So, I have it on good authority you were the one who pushed Project Insight?"

His eyes widened and he asked, "Who are you?"

"Not of import. Now, answer my question."

He looked to Sam and I knew he had his hunter look on because if Pierce could have gotten paler, he would have. He looked back at me and said, "I was the one who pushed it, yes."

"Why?"

"Because it was needed. Our world needs to be safer. After New York, I never want to be caught flat-footed again," was his cheap answer.

I shook my head and said, "Oh Mr. Pierce. If only you were dealing with someone normal. They would have eaten that crap up. But us two? Neither of us have any room in our lives for people who lie. Now, either you can tell me the truth, and die mercifully, or you can be tortured and die painfully."

His face seemed to harden, and he looked between the two of us, and before I could even blink, he had bitten on something. I called out to Gabe, and he popped in and made sure that Pierce would remain alive. His eyes widened at Gabe's appearance, and the fact that whatever he had ingested didn't seem to work. "I'll ask again. Merciful, or torture from a man who spent centuries in a cage with the devil."

He was frozen in place by Gabe and I looked to him and floated through the bond, "Can you get anything from him? I doubt he's going to make it easy, and I'd rather not make Sam torture him."

He nodded, and I could see him taking what he wanted from Pierce's memories. His eyes widened, and I knew immediately something was very wrong. Before I could even blink, Pierce was on the floor, neck snapped. I was gaping at Gabe, and he looked at me and said, "Head of HYDRA. If you tell Steve, he will pop a blood vessel. I need to get going. I'm going to make sure all of the heads are gone. I'll be in touch when I'm done. Also, that Winter Soldier guy, is Bucky Barnes, aka Steve Rogers' best friend. Once they're all taken out, I'll collect him and make sure he's rehabilitated. You need to go back to Avengers tower, and tell them that the meeting with Pierce went sideways. Tell them Pierce died because he came at you and Sam shot him. I'll go visit Fury and a few of my other contacts and start getting things in motion to take care of this. It shouldn't take me longer than a few weeks to take care of this HYDRA business, and also I recommend setting up a meeting with the WSC. They'll listen to you."

I nodded and he poofed us back to the tower and we were met with all of the same faces looking at us expectantly. "So?" asked Stark.

I looked at all of them, and said, "Pierce didn't like me threatening him, so he came at me and Sam shot him in self defense. He's dead, and I need to set up a completely secure meeting with the WSC to explain what happened. I'm going to call Castiel and get him to bring Overwatch, Knight, and Spark here with me, and I don't want any of you involved until I know what I'm going to do with this whole mess. Got it?"

They all nodded, but looked wide eyed at Sam. I knew they were afraid of him, and that was kind of the idea. I prayed to Cas, and seconds later, Dean, Stiles, and Felicity were standing in front of me. I introduced them to the Avengers, and then I said to the three of them, "We're having a meeting with the WSC. I need your help."

They nodded and we walked off into another room. Felicity was setting up a completely secure connection, while Stiles made sure that there was no way that anything magical could interfere with our conversation. Sam and Dean were searching the room for bugs, while I meditated and centered, because I got the feeling that this meeting was going to push all of my buttons. 

Once all of the measures were put into place, Felicity put the call through, and slowly all five members appeared on screens around the room. I smiled and said, "Thank you for joining us. My name is Hannah and I was recently hired by the Avengers to help them with some personal business. In my time with them, I met with Alexander Pierce, and he was not so friendly with me. He tried to attack me, and one of my associates shot him."

At this news, I looked to see who had the strongest reaction. After looking at all of the members, I saw that Gideon Malick had a much stronger reaction than I would have anticipated and he looked like he had ants in his pants. "Mr. Malick, is there something you want to tell us?" I asked.

"No, nothing at all. I have somewhere to be," was his awful lie.

I looked at the pack members in the room, and sighed. I looked back at Mr. Malick and said, "I would recommend you don't lie to me. I can sniff it out faster than you'd think. Now, Mr. Malick, is there something you'd like to tell us? Because I know something, and I know I would love to share it with your colleagues. But I think you should share it."

Malick looked pale, and he whispered, "HYDRA."

Everyone in the room, plus the WSC members looked completely shocked. I said, "No, you're not mistaken. He said HYDRA, which has been alive and well inside of SHIELD for a long time. Now, I have one of my best people working to get rid of what is left, and I know he will succeed. Now, with Pierce dead, and Malick soon to be dead or in prison, I think its time that this council be disbanded and that SHIELD be allowed to operate on its own terms. All in favor?"

There was complete shocked silence from all of the WSC members, and I began to chuckle because I knew none of these people expected it from me. I looked to each of them and slowly, they nodded their agreement. After they were all in agreement, I said, "Good. As of this moment, the WSC is no more, and SHIELD operates on its own. That being said, I am also going to say that the Avengers are no longer under SHIELD's thumb. They operate outside of the government and will not be controlled by anyone or anything that looks like a government organization. The moment something like that looks like it might happen, you will be dealing with some bad juju."

They all nodded and I had Felicity cut the call. After that was done, I had Stiles lift the magical barrier on the room, and Felicity was able to let JARVIS back into the room. Sam and Dean put everything back the way it was, and we all exited the room to the dumbfounded faces of the Avengers. I laughed aloud, and said, "I know."

Tony looked at me and said, "How?"

"The spirits, and an incredible hacker. Plus a little magic and years of experience, and we're pretty much unbeatable. Now, would you like to know what came of this meeting?" I asked.

They all looked at each other uneasily, and I said, "There's only good news. I promise. Well, there's some bad news. Gabe told me not to tell you, but I am anyway. HYDRA has been inside of SHIELD for a long time. Pierce was the one who was leading them. Gabe and some of his contacts are taking care of it, so there is nothing for you all to do about it. In the mean time, in speaking with the WSC, we came to an agreement that it was not needed anymore so it was disbanded. In addition, SHIELD is no longer anyone's thumb and the Avengers specifically are free to operate as they would like. Now, as soon as I have an update on the HYDRA situation, I will make sure you know. I have children to raise and a reservation to run, so I must be going, but I'm going to leave my information here, and if you need anything, you call me. Yeah? And Sam's a lawyer, so if you need legal counsel, call me and I'll send you his way."

The faces staring back at us were all completely white, and jaws were open in shock. I laughed out loud, and asked Cas to come and take us home. He did, and when we arrived back at the house the rest of the pack bombarded me with questions and I tried to answer them all while my phone was blowing up with texts and emails from The Avengers. I knew things would work out, but I also knew that things were pretty unpredictable around here.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter takes place six weeks after the previous one. It's around mid March 2019.

I don't think exhausted was a word to describe what I was feeling. It had been a few weeks since the meeting with the Avengers, and I was slowly realizing why I hated government. It was soul sucking, and I mean that literally. I had been on the phone on an almost constant basis with Gabe, him giving me updates on how taking out HYDRA had been going. He was making progress, but he was angry because it was taking longer than he would have liked. I had to keep reminding him that HYDRA had been hiding for decades, and it wasn't going to be a simple mission. Plus I had been taking calls from Fury, who was trying to get with the program of working outside of a government. I was almost thinking of going to New York, or wherever he was and taking the position myself, but I didn't want to overstep. Plus I was running the reservation, raising my kids, and trying to keep my relationship with Sam healthy and stable. It was a lot to deal with and I knew the pack could see the toll it was taking on me.

I knew they were tired of it when one afternoon when I arrived home from a reservation meeting, there was a note on the door that said, "Put your phone on the front table and then come upstairs. NO arguments."

I knew this was going to be hard to win, so I put the phone down, along with my other stuff and headed up to mine and Sam's bedroom. Sam was waiting there along with the kids. I smiled and said, "Hi."

He grinned back and said, "Hi. I know this is hard for you, but you're going to get in this bed and sleep for as long as you want to. When you're done, you're going to come downstairs, and you are going to eat as much as you want, for as long as you want. I don't care if I have to force feed you. This isn't good for you, or for the pack, and it's been taking its toll on us too. Plus the kids miss their mama. And I miss my wife. So, sleeping and then eating, you understand?"

I nodded and Sam handed me a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt of his. I tore off my clothes and slipped them on, alrealy falling asleep standing up. I think Sam could tell, becase he put his arms around me and helped me to the bed, where my eyes were closed before I even was all the way down.

\--

The next time my eyes opened, Sam was sitting next to me on the bed and he smiled at me. I asked, "How long?"

"A few days. The pack has been preparing food for you in that time, so you're going to go down, thank them, kiss the kids, and eat."

I nodded and Sam helped me out of bed. I probably looked a sight, but I didn't give a shit. I wanted food and pack right now. When we made it downstairs, I passed hugs and thank you's to the entire pack, and make sure that I snuggled all of my kids for a long time. Once everyone had been appropriately snuggled, food was brought out and my eyes almost fell out of my head at the amount. There were probably a couple of cows on several plates, gallons of soup, several huge bottles of water, and a few dozen bowls of vegetables. I took a helping of each and began eating. I'm sure it was disgusting, but I probably hadn't eaten properly in weeks. After one helping, I had many more, until almost half of the food was gone, and I felt like I was going to explode. Sam picked me up and brought me back upstairs, where I promptly passed out again.

\--

My eyes opened up and this time it was Derek who was next to me. "How long this time?" I asked.

"About a day. Food is downstairs, along with the kids. They miss you."

I nodded and headed down there, where the kids and some of the pack were waiting, along with another huge spread of food. I tried to eat normally, but the hunger was too much for me, and I ended up eating about half the food on the table again. This time though I wasn't ready to pass out after eating, I just felt bloated. I looked for my phone around the house and when I couldn't find it, I asked, "Has anyone seen my phone?"

"Felicity took it and has been answering calls for you. She's forwarded Shaman stuff to Stiles because that's not her area of expertice and Dean and Oliver have been helping her out with the SHEILD and HYDRA stuff," Derek explained.

"Where is she?" I asked.

"She, Oliver, Dig, and Dean went back to Star City. She left you with a cheap burner phone so you could stay in touch, but until you get back to balanced and find a way to get everything together, she's keeping it," was Derek's response.

I looked him in the eye, and I could tell he wanted to submit just a little, but I knew he wasn't going to budge. Derek is one of the most stubborn members of the pack, and that was saying something. I released a breath and nodded, so he passed me a cheap flip phone. It had all of the pack's numbers in it, but that was all. Wow, I guess they really didn't want me involved until I was better. I called Felicity and she answered with, "So I'm assuming you know?"

I replied, "Yes, and thank you. It means a lot to me that you would do this for me. Tell Oliver, Dig, and Dean the same thing."

"You're welcome. We just want you better."

I agreed with her and we hung up. I called Sam next, and he picked up with, "How are you feeling?"

"Like shit. I nearly took the pack down with me, and I can't believe I nearly forgot about the kids. I'm a terrible person."

"No you're not," he replied, "You just want to help everyone, and I think you lose focus on the important things."

I smiled and said, "Well in order for me to get back to center, I am going to have to do something about Fury calling me all the damn time, and I think the best way to deal with that is just take over, but I know that's going to be so much work, and I can't do that, along with running the reservation and raising the kids."

I could hear Sam sigh on the phone and he said, "Sometimes I wonder about you, Hannah. You are aware that we have a whole pack, right? You know that one of them could be sent up to SHIELD and work with Fury, and be your liason, right?"

I facepalmed immediately, and said, "Sam, sometimes I wonder about me too. Like how I'm an idiot and don't see the obvious. I'll talk to Lydia when we get off the phone. Now what about Gabe? He's calling me every moment to complain about this mission he took on single handedly."

"Remind him of that and hang up. He may be annoying, but he isn't stupid."

I laughed out loud, and Sam gasped. I asked, "What was that about?"

"Hannah, that's the first time I've heard you laugh in weeks."

"Oh," was my dumb response.

He laughed and said, "It's good to have you back, babe. I missed you."

"I missed you too."


	9. Chapter 9

Lydia came into the house from the pack house on our property not long after I hung up with Sam and she and I got to talking about what I wanted for her to do with Fury and SHIELD. She was on board from the getgo, and I knew she was going to kill it. She was an amazing young lady, and she was incredibly special to me. She asked if she could take Isaac, Boyd, and Erica with her, and I was willing to let them go, as long as she promised to watch out for them and make sure they were safe. She did, and I was happy to see them start preparing for the trip. After that conversation was done, I headed over to my teepee and began centering. I hadn't centered in so long that when I did, it was a shock to my system and it felt amazing. My body was thrumming with energy and I felt like I was high. 

When I arrived back home Sam, Derek, Cas, Scott, Stiles, Allison, and Kira were all seated at the dining room table laughing and joking. I walked in and began hugging on all of them and placed kisses on their heads. When I reached Sam, I trailed a hand down his back while I kissed him and gave his ass a gentle squeeze. He jumped at the movement, but then smiled into the kiss I was giving him. The clearing of a throat broke us apart, and everyone, minus Stiles was blushing. I smiled and said, "Sorry. I centered and feel better than I've felt in weeks. I think it also might have been Asgard and taking down Odin. Because we got back and then went immediately back to the Avengers, I didn't have time to regroup. Next time, I'll give myself some time."

Sam nodded, and everyone else seemed on board. I sat down, and Stiles began to update me on the goings on at the reservation and Cas updated me on the HYDRA stuff from Dean, and I was gratified to hear that Gabriel was making progress. Lydia hadn't left yet, so Cas also updated me on how Fury was doing and based on what I was told, Lydia would have her work cut out for her. But if anyone could whip SHIELD into shape, it was Lydia Martin. Once that was done, conversation moved to more casual topics and I just basked in the love of my pack. My role as Alpha was slowly changing and I was having to reconcile the Alpha side of me with the mother, and the advisor to the reservation, and now apparently de-facto advisor and leader of SHIELD? It was a lot for one person, as I discovered, and keeping secrets was not my favorite thing, and I hated keeping things from the Avengers. I mean, it was in their own best interest that I didn't tell them that the Winter Soldier is Bucky Barnes, but the secret was killing me. 

After talking for a while, Stiles' phone began to ring, and Sam dragged me upstairs so I couldn't hear what was going on over the phone. I wanted to make a face at Sam, but before I could, he said, "Don't even. You've been swamped with work since we got back from New York, and you are taking a break. I don't want to have a fight about it, but until you feel completely better and the pack feels you are better, there will be no working for you. I took time off work so I could spend it with you and the kids, and I'm considering taking a second honeymoon with you. You need the rest, and I think we could both use the time away. SHIELD, the reservation, and the pack will be here. What do you say?"

I looked at him and asked, "How did I get so lucky?"

"Didn't you say the spirits give us what we need?" he asked.

I smiled and said, "Yes I did. I guess they gave me you, so you could show me when I'm being crazy."

He smiled right back and we went to pack for ourselves and the kids. It was going to be a little stressful, but we needed the time away as a family, just us. Yes, the pack was family, but Sam and I needed time with the kids that wasn't filled with other people.


	10. Chapter 10

After packing up enough clothes for us and for the kids to last two weeks, Sam and I headed down to talk to the people who were still in the house. When we told them what the plan was, they all smiled and told us that everything would be okay. I made Derek the Alpha while we were gone, and I knew he would be okay. I had been working with him so he could handle when I was away or otherwise occupied. When we were sure everything would be okay, I called Castiel over so he could take us where we wanted to go. Sam and I discussed for a little bit, and it was beginning to become winter in California, which wasn't really anything scary, but we wanted some warm weather, so we decided on Australia. Sam and I were both fascinated with the culture and we both wanted to go somewhere that was interesting, but also relaxing. Cas took us and we both already felt better within minutes of arriving.

\--

After two relaxing weeks in Syndey, we were ready to go home. Sam and I were both a few shades darker than when we left, and I felt better than I had in weeks. I was relaxed and completely ready to get back to the reservation and the pack. When we landed back at the house, everyone was waiting there and we were rushed with hugs. I grinned at the pack and asked, "So, what's new?"

Everyone laughed and Stiles said, "Things are good here. Everyone misses you, but nothing happened."

I nodded and Cas said, "Everything is good at SHIELD. Gabe took care of HYDRA, he rescued The Winter Soldier, and brought him to a location that is safe and scure. He is rehabilitating him and things are going well."

I nodded and asked, "Is there a way I can see him sometime soon?"

"Sure. Talk with Gabe about when you want to see him, but I'm sure you'll be fine. He told me that he is very encouraged by his progress."

"Well that's good. I would like to work with him for a while to help him deal with the past, and accept the future so he can move forward with Steve and everyone. How's Lydia?" I asked.

"She's good," Derek interjected, "I get the feeling that Fury is getting on her last nerve though. I feel like she wants you to come and take care of a few things for her, and then she'll be able to run everything smoothly."

I nodded and said, "Tell her I'll be there as soon as I get things squared away here with Sam and the kids."

He nodded and I went to make sure my house wasn't in shambles and I smiled at the sight of the pack all together and so relaxed. I guess I really was affecting how everyone was feeling because the energy in the room felt better than it had in forever, and I hadn't been there in two weeks, so something must have happened. Once we were all unpacked from the trip, I called the council to check in with them and they told me of a few issues, but they explained that none of them were urgent, and if anything they knew they could call Stiles for help if it was explicitly necessary, and I wasn't there to handle it. I smiled at the trust they had in Stiles, and I was thrilled that he was doing such a good job. 

I told everyone that I was going to be taking a quick trip to New York to visit Lydia, and everyone was in agreement that I was needed there, so they were willing to let me go. Sam insisted he come with me, and because he was going, a lot of the pack wanted to come with. I decided then that we could make it a pack trip. The Avengers still hadn't met the rest of the pack, so I figured there was no better time then the present. I called Lydia and she told me she was at Avengers tower, so I called Gabe and told him to bring us there so we could have a meeting.


	11. Chapter 11

When we landed at Avengers Tower, we were greeted by Lydia, Isaac, Boyd, and Erica. We all passed around hugs and made sure that everyone got to say hi. When we were done with that, we went inside and the Avengers were assembled in a large training room, it looked like. Sam, Dean, Oliver, Diggle, and Derek's eyes widened to saucers, and I knew while we were here, that this room was going to see a lot of use. I smiled at the look on their faces, and said, "Hi again. I hope things have been going okay. I wanted you guys to meet the rest of my pack. You met Sam, Dean, Felicity, and Stiles when we talked with the WSC, but there is much more to my pack then them. Please meet, Oliver Queen, John Diggle, Derek Hale, Scott McCall, Kira Yakimura, and Allison Argent. You should have already met Lydia Martin, Isaac Lahey, Erica Reyes, and Vernon Boyd. If not, then you're meeting them now. If there are any red flags that come up from those names, please ignore them. These people are the best I know, and I'm not saying that because they're pack. I'm saying that because they are truly good human beings. Now, what is this problem I hear you're having with Fury?" I directed at Lydia.

She sighed and said, "He has a lot of secrets, and he is very partial to holding onto them. None of them are in a digital system, or I would have asked Felicity to hack it a long time ago. It's all somewhere, and I can't make him tell me anything."

A wicked grin overcame my face, and I said, "But I can. And even if I can't, I know a few beings who can. Now, let's go see Fury and handle this. The rest of you make nice. I don't want guts all over the place."

Lydia and I left the room, while The Avengers looked a little shocked or else confused. It was fun to horrify people who didn't know anything about us. When we arrived at Fury's office, he looked up and I might have been mistaken, but he seemed to go a few shades lighter. I smiled and said, "Director. How are you?"

"I'm good. How are you, Mrs. Winchester?"

"Hannah, please. Well, I'd be better if I didn't have to deal with you keeping secrets," I told him point blank.

"You don't understand--" 

"I think I do. I live on a Native reservation, I am one of the Alphas in a pack of shifters, my husband and brother-in-law used to hunt the things nightmares are made of, and I am a shaman and a witch. I know secrets. So, you can either tell Lydia or myself everything, or I can force you to tell me. Either way works for me," I explained.

He stared back in shock and then pulled out a small cube. He passed it over to me and said, "Please make sure that no one else will see this. And because you have that, I am officially resigning as director of SHIELD. The only reason I stayed for so long was because I didn't want my secrets known. If you have them, I know they're safe, and I can go in peace."

"Well that's nice. I was thinking of moving the Avengers to the West Coast anyway, so that Lydia and the rest of my pack could remain close. Let's see how that goes. It was nice working with you Director."

He nodded, and Lydia and I left the room. When we arrived back in the training room, everyone was right where we left them, but they were making casual conversation. Everyone looked over as we entered, and I said, "Well, it seems that Nick Fury has retired from SHIELD. He gave us his information, and he told us that he was done. Now, how many of you would like to move out to California with us? I'm willing to take charge of SHIELD where Fury left off, but I can't do it from here. I need to be on my reservation and I need to be close to my family."

Everyone was staring back at me, and I couldn't help but laugh at the expressions on faces. The pack was looking completely gobsmacked, but they were used to my antics. The Avengers on the other hand, were not, so they were even more shocked. Bruce Banner looked at me and said, "I think I could use a new start. I'd be willing to come with you."

I nodded and said, "We'd be glad to have you Dr. Banner."

The rest of the Avengers, minus Tony, were quick to join in and I knew sooner or later I was going to need to have a session with each of them because they were all very imbalanced and I needed to help them balance out and help them deal with what had happened to them. Especially Natasha and Steve. They were both filled with incredible amounts of pain and suffering and it wasn't healthy. I wish Tony would have come with us, but I knew he had things that were keeping him here, so I was willing to forgive him. I was however, going to force him to make trips out to see us so I could keep up on his mental status. He was going to get better, no matter what it took.


	12. Chapter 12

Sam POV

After getting the Avengers, minus Tony, to move out to the West Coast, it was time to start planning. This is where Hannah really came into her own. She called upon JARVIS a lot, and she talked to everyone about what they wanted out of a living space. She heard everyone's wants and needs, and I knew she was going to provide them with a space that would be perfect for them, no matter who it was that was living there. It was one of the things I loved most about Hannah. She was able to listen to people so well, and even if they didn't tell her everything, she was able to take what they needed and put it into something that they would never expect. As she listened, everyone else was talking, playing with the kids, or just watching Hannah work. She was a force of nature when she got going, and I knew she was going to do amazing things.

I spoke to her through the bond, "Just a reminder: don't overwork yourself. I will take your phone away if I have to. We're going home soon, and you'll just have to trust that things will work out. Alright?"

She replied, "Yeah. I'm almost done. I want them to come with me now, but we don't have room in the house. I'm frustrated that they're stuck here."

I smiled and said, "Hannah, things are never perfect. Stop expecting them to be."

She nodded and continued to work. After watching her for a while, I went back to playing with the kids, and I just enjoyed my time with them. I knew that they were going to grow up right before my eyes and I should enjoy the time I had with them now. As I was holding Eli, the youngest of the six of them, Steve walked up to me and I could tell something was bothering him. I asked, "Something on your mind?"

The look on his face was one of shock, but also complete and total confusion. He asked, "How do you do that?"

I smiled and replied, "Partly the shifter in me. I can pick up on emotions and feelings a little better than most. But mostly it's because its how I made my living for years. Knowing how people feel affects how they react to you. If you can know what people feel, you can modulate."

He nodded and said, "Wow. That's amazing. I wanted to ask Hannah, but she was busy and I figured you were my next best option. Would you mind if I came with you now? The rest of the Avengers are used to this, but it's all too much. It seems like minutes ago I was fighting the Red Skull in Nazi occupied Europe, and now I just faught aliens in a city I don't recognize. I'm feeling a little lost."

I smiled sympathetically and said, "I'll ask Hannah. Don't count on her saying yes, but I get the feeling she has some ideas brewing in her head."

He nodded and I reached out to Hannah through the bond, "You almost done?"

"Just wrapping up some last minute details. Steve okay?" she asked.

"Yeah. Wanted to know if he could come with us now. He's struggling with living here. It's all too new for him," I explained.

I could see her sigh, and she replied, "Yeah. I could understand why that would bother him so much. Everyone else is going to come at the end of the month, but he can stay in our guest room. Let him know that he should take everything he finds important and we'll get going as soon as possible."

I smiled and turned to Steve, saying, "She said yes. Go pack your stuff, and make sure you have everything of importance to you."

The grin on his face could have stopped traffic. He stood up and headed somewhere, to grab his things. Hannah was still talking to everyone, so I said to the pack, through the bond, "We're getting a new house guest. I know a lot of you aren't planning on staying, but please, while he's here and if you're here, treat him as one of the pack?"

I got confirmation from everyone, and I was smiling. My son was in my arms and happy, and the other five of them were in someone's arms and they were happy. My wife was helping people, becoming the director of a secret government organization, and a recently defrosted super soldier was coming to live with me. Things could be worse.


	13. Chapter 13

Hannah POV

Arriving back at the reservation with Steve in tow was a little jarring. Everyone else had been dropped off at their respective homes by Gabe, and Sam, myself, Steve, and the kids were the last to arrive home. We landed right outside the front door, and I said to Steve, "I had this house built for me, and it helps me stay calm and centered when things are a little out of control. I hope it will help you in the same way. Now, let's get inside, so you can get settled in, and then I'm going to do a few things with you to help you center and stuff. I promise, none of it is going to be painful or scary."

He looked wary, but he turned to Sam and he said, "Trust her. She changes every life she meets, and you're no exception. Have faith."

He nodded and looked to me and said, "Okay. Lead the way."

I smiled and when we walked in the house, I was happy to find it cleaner than when we left. Although I loved having the pack around, I didn't love when they invaded my home. Someone, probably Gabe or Cas, came in and cleaned up for me. Sam took care of the kids, while I took Steve to the guest room. When I opened the door, it was just the way I thought it should be for Steve, which was simple, easily navigated and understood, and understated. He smiled when he looked around and he asked me, "I asked Sam, but how do you know?"

I chuckled and said, "The spirits, Steve. You'll get used to me knowing things, even when you don't tell me."

He smiled and said, "Well, I guess I may never have another secret in my life."

I laughed out loud at his joke and said, "Yeah, that's pretty accurate. At least we're not mates. Sam can't keep a secret from me even if he wanted to. Well, actually he could, but not for very long."

"Mates?" Steve asked.

"I'll explain everything in the next few weeks, okay?" I told him.

He nodded and began unpacking, while I headed downstairs to start working out a regimen of sorts to start working with Steve on. I knew he was going to need some individualized help, and I also knew that he wasn't the only one. Natasha would need help was well. I think she might even need more help, because when I looked at her, I saw a darkness that I didn't see in Steve.

\--

After teaching Steve some meditation practices, and some breathing excercises, I felt good about leaving him to his own devices, for now. I knew he was going to need more help, but I also knew that overwhelming him wasn't going to help me or him. In the meantime, I centered more after he left, and then I went over to the small desk that I had placed in my meditation room and began making plans for SHIELD, The Avengers, and all of the things that were now my responsibility. I didn't want to deal with Fury's cube thing just yet, so I left it alone. I did pop an email over to Tony, asking if he could get me a list of all Agents of SHIELD, so I could reach out to them and make sure that they all knew what was going on.

After sending out that email, I sent one to the entire reservation. It made me sad to send it, but I knew I was going to have to. I basically outlined the new situation in my life with SHIELD, and explained to them that I was still going to be on the council and in charge of the reservation in some capacities, but anything to do with healing or my Shaman duties was now in Stiles' purview. Since the reservation was doing so well, I knew that people would be okay with contacting Stiles for the things they needed. I made sure that I CCed Stiles on the email, along with Derek and a few other people. I knew Stiles was going to be happy about having a greater role, but I also knew that he was going to be pissed at me for not telling him sooner.

After those emails were sent, I got up and went to go and find Sam. I found him in the nursery holding two of our six children, and I grabbed another two of them and sat down in the other rocking chair that was in the room. I watched Sam with them and couldn't help the grin that was on my face. I whispered, "Sam?"

"Yeah," he whispered back.

"I'm scared."

A smile made it's way to his face and he said, "I'm glad. It means you won't get too confident. I know all of this stuff scares the shit out of you and I want that fear to stay where it is because it keeps you from running yourself into the ground."

I smiled and said, "What am I going to do?"

"Hannah, what do I always tell you? Break it down, right?"

I chuckled, "Yeah. But I don't even know where to start."

"Tell me what you've done so far."

I explained what I had done, and Sam and I strategized for a long time while we held the kids, and when they got tired of staying in our arms, we brought them out into the living room so they could play for a little, and we continued to talk. Our conversations were productive and they made me feel much better. But, they were cut short by the appearance of Steve. He asked, "Is it almost dinner? Haven't eaten in a while."

I smiled and said, "Steve, you have to tell me these things. Come, you'll help me make dinner while Sam finishes up some work he has to do."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's shorter than usual, but I was loosing steam. I may post more, or I may not. I have ideas about where I want the story to go in the future, but I need to just let it rest for a little. Enjoy!
> 
> Also, I have some one-shots and timestamps written, so please let me know if you want to see those. :) Thanks.


	14. One Shot #1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I just decided to post these as add ons to this story. Hope you guys enjoy!
> 
> Also, they take place at different, unspecified points after the end of the last chapter and kids are 10 and a half months old. I'm not including stories for Vision, Wanda and Pietro, and Rhodey. I added them in late, and don't really want to write those one shots. If you want to see them, let me know and I might add them later on.

Hannah POV

Having the Avengers move in wasn't as stressful as I imagined it could be. Gabriel helped me get the house built, and it turned into more of a tower than a house. It had one floor per Avenger, including Thor and Loki, and I knew this house was going to be special for all of them. I made sure that I had multiple rooms on each floor so if people wanted to bunk together, they could. Also, on each floor I included a meditation room and a special equipment room. They would put all of the their weapons and such in the equipment room, and they could tell me to lock the door until they needed it. I was actually surprised at how simple the transition was. Tony came over with them to help move them in, but he ended up leaving far sooner than I would have liked. I had made a floor for him, and I figured he would use it when he wanted to.

Natasha and Clint ended up bunking together, and I knew there was something up with them, but I figured they would say something in their own time. Working with Natasha was like working with a brick wall. She refused to let me in at all, and I was reaching my wits end. After a few weeks of nothing, I decided it was time to read her totem. It scared me a little, but I also knew she needed a kick in the pants. We were in her floors meditation room, and I said, "Alrighty, we are going to do something different today. Close your eyes, and I just want you to focus on your breathing. Anything you feel is completely normal." She nodded and I could tell she went into Black Widow mode. I didn't like that, but I knew it helped her. I performed the spell to pull out her totem, and I was surprised, but at the same time not surprised that sitting in front of me was Sister Fox.

"You can open your eyes," I told her. Her eyes snapped open and when she saw the small creature sitting in front of her, I could see the confusion flicker over her face. I continued, "This is your totem, Sister Fox. She tends to represent physical or mental responsiveness, increased awareness, cunning, seeing through deception, a call to be discerning, the ability to find your way around, and to be swift in tricky situations. She is the physical manifestation of who you are as a person, and she has a lot to say about you."

Natasha looked wide eyed, and she whispered, "Wow."

I smiled and said, "Get to know her, and when you're ready, I'll be in the living room. When you're done, you don't have to put her back. She can stay here if you would like. I'm going to present this offer to you now, and it is on the table forever. Please come talk to me when you're ready. I want you to join my pack. When you do, you'll be able to shift like Sam did when we first met. Get to know her and please, listen to her."

She nodded, and I left the room to give her some time with her totem.


	15. One Shot #2

Hannah POV

I find it so odd working with the Avengers. Some of them were impossible to read, and some of them were like open books. While it was easier to work with the open books, it was more rewarding to work with the closed minded ones. Steve was a little in the middle. His face was about as open as you get, but he never said a word. I could read his face like it was nothing, but he never said anything. I think it was time to read him. I was spending time on his floor with him, and I knew it was time to do something. "Steve?"

"Hm?" was his reply.

"Are you ready for another session?" I asked.

He looked hesitant, but also kind of hopeful. I smiled and said, "Come. We'll go into your meditation room, and do something different."

He nodded and when we landed in the room, he knew what to do, which meant he sat down on the floor and I joined him with the things I would need for the spell. His eyes were already closed and he was doing the breathing I taught him. I said, "Anything you feel is totally normal." He nodded and I took that as the permission I needed in order to get started.

After performing the spell, I had to hold back a laugh. Sitting in front of me, was Brother Eagle. While it wasn't a Bald Eagle, I still figured there wasn't any way that this could be more on the nose. "You can open your eyes now."

He did, and when he saw the bird sitting in front of him, I knew he was going to need an explanation. I chuckled and said, "Remember when we first met? Sam came into the room as a wolf? I told you that his totem was a bear?"

Steve nodded and I continued, "Well, this is your totem, Brother Eagle. He tends to represent bravery, wisdom, forte, and serves as the bearer of prayers to the Spirit realm. He is very special. He can hear you when you speak to him and he will reply. You'll hear his reply in your head. I know it's a lot to wrap your head around, so I'm going to leave and you can get to know him. When you're done, he can go back into you, or he can stay out. Either way, it's your decision. He can help you out with a lot, Steve, so listen to him, okay? And when you're ready, the pack is always open to you."

He nodded and I knew things were about to get a whole lot weirder around here. With an Eagle and a Fox around, things were bound to get interesting.


	16. One Shot #3

Sam POV

Hannah had told me that she had pulled out Steve and Natasha's totems, but she wouldn't tell me what they were. She wasn't keeping a secret per se, but I knew she either wanted me to find out on my own, or she wanted to wait until Steve and Natasha were comfortable with them to say anything. I was in the kitchen working on some lunch for myself, when I heard the front door open and close. By the footsteps I could tell it was Natasha, but there was another presence with her. I didn't recognize it, so I knew it wasn't one of the Avengers, but I couldn't figure out who it was. When Natasha walked in, though, I got my answer. With her was a stunning Red Fox. I smiled and said, "So it seems that Hannah has gotten her claws in you?"

There was a small smile on Natasha's face, and she replied, "I guess so."

I returned the smile and said, "She's gorgeous. Has she been of any help to you?"

She nodded at me and I heard from Sister Fox, "She's doing so much better."

My smiled widened, and I asked, "Did she offer you the bite?"

All I got was a short, clipped, nod, and Sister Fox said, "She's fighting her want. She wants to be a part of this, but she's terrified."

I nodded at the fox, and said, "I never told you what I did before I met Hannah, did I?"

"You hunted things that were evil," was the reply I got.

"Yes, but I didn't go into detail. I've seen things most people would tell you don't exist. I've fought witches, devils, angels, and demons, and when I went with Hannah to take down the Shaman that was here, I was more scared than I've ever been. I knew what I was walking into, and I was still petrified. I know it can be scary joining in on something unknown, but I promise, if you take her up on her offer, not only will you become a member of this family, but you will become the person you have always dreamed of."

Her eyes were wide and awed, and she whispered, "Does taking the bite heal?"

I thought about it for a moment, and asked, "Can you be a little more specific?"

She shook her head, and so I said, "It serves as a reset for your body. With the joining of the animal with your human soul, it puts things right that are wrong."

She nodded and her eyes looked like they were welling up with tears. I walked over and put a hand on her shoulder in support. I knew she needed it, but didn't want to ask for it. Once my hand landed on her shoulder, she looked up at me and I could tell her resistance was thinning. I whispered, "It's okay."

Two words, and the dam broke in her eyes. Tears spilled over and her body was wracked with heaving, loud, sobs. I pulled her into me, and moved over to the couch so I could hold her. Her wails of pain were loud and heart wrenching. My heart ached, and I decided that I wanted privacy. I called to Hannah through the bond and asked, "Can you make sure that none of the Avengers come into the house? I need some time."

"Of course. Everything okay?" she asked.

"Everything's fine. Be prepared for Natasha to come to you about your offer with the pack."

All I got back was surprise, but I knew Hannah would stow her curiosity for a better time. Natasha was still in my arms and her sobs had slowed down, but I knew she was still shaky with her emotions. I called Sister Fox over, and she crawled into my lap and snuggled into Natasha. With her presence, Natasha calmed down some, and her eyes dried up. I was petting her hair, and trying to get her to relax a little so she would fall asleep. I knew there was an inevitable crash coming, but she wouldn't give into it. I chuckled a little and whispered, "You know you can give in, right? I'm not going anywhere, and you will be safe here."

She looked back at me, and pulled a hand from around my middle and thanked me in sign language. I smiled and nodded and her body leaned into mine a little and her eyes closed. I settled into the couch more, and over the bond I asked if someone would bring me a book. Sooner than I thought possible, most of the pack was inside and staring at me with wide eyes. I smiled and told them over the bond, "Not a word to the Avengers. Someone bring me a book and everyone else go back to what you were doing."

They all nodded and left, but Stiles quickly returned with a book for me, and he threw a blanket over Natasha and I. I knew things were going well with the Avengers, but I never imagined I'd have a sleeping Black Widow on me.


	17. One Shot #4

Sam POV

After my cuddle with Natasha and Sister Fox, I was even more curious about Steve's totem. I hadn't seen him in a few days, and he seemed to be holing up on his floor of the tower. So, rather than just keep wondering, I decided to go up there and offer to do some Thai Chi with him. While Steve wasn't up to date on most things, I had decided to teach him Thai Chi, one so that Hannah didn't have to do it, but also so that it gave us a reason to bond. As Hannah's second in command, I had a responsibility to know what was going on in the pack. Even if the Avengers weren't pack yet, there was something to keeping an eye on what they were up to and keeping updated.

I texted Steve: Hey. You up for some Thai Chi?

His reply was short and clipped: No. Friend here. Talking.

My eyebrows crinkled, and I headed that way because I was worried about him. When I reached the door, I knocked gently, and I stood there for a lot longer than I would have liked. But eventually, the door opened and standing in front of me was Steve, with a large, imposing looking Eagle on his head. I smiled and said, "So Hannah got to you, too?"

He nodded and asked, "What are you doing here?"

"You had me worried, Steve. You know you can come out of here with him, right?" I gestured to Brother Eagle.

He looked at me for a second and then I heard Brother Eagle say, "He doesn't want to be made fun of."

I chuckled and called to Sister Fox, saying, "Can you come to Steve's floor with Natasha?"

"Sure. What's going on?"

"He doesn't want to leave his floor with Brother Eagle. I figure we'll have to force him out," I explained.

"Oh, god."

I laughed aloud, and said, "Go sit, Steve, and keep talking with Brother Eagle. It's good for you."

He nodded and headed back to the living room. A few minutes later, Natasha and Sister Fox appeared at the door. I ushered them in and when Steve saw them, his eyes widened and he looked confused. I said, "Steve, this is Natasha's totem Sister Fox. You've been out on the reservation with her, right?"

"I have, and no one gave me a sideways glance. Did Bruce and Clint look at me funny for a few days, sure, but they were just confused. I'm sure they won't ridicule you," Natasha explained.

Steve looked at me and I said, "Steve, the people who live on this reservation see a pack of wolves run in the forest here every three months. I promise, no one would bat an eye at seeing you with an Eagle."

He sighed and said, "I guess it's about time I left the room. He's been telling me to deal with it, but I don't really know how."

Natasha began shifting from foot to foot and I said, "Steve, this is all a process. I wasn't instantly okay after I quit hunting, and you're still being a superhero. These things take time, and plus you're going out on missions and such. I promise, if you give it time, there will be change."

He looked skeptical, but nodded. I figured for now, that was about as good as I was going to get.


	18. One Shot #5

Hannah POV

Tony Stark was one tough nut to crack. I had to constantly monitor him through JARVIS, and even then, I wasn't sure if the information was accurrate. I know JARVIS wasn't lying to me, but I also knew that Tony knew I was checking in with JARVIS. I would get daily reports about how much Tony had worked that day, what he'd eaten, how much he'd slept, and other things. Each day made me more worried because I found that he was so erratic in his schedule that it was no wonder that his whole life was so helter skelter. He needed a reading, now, and I knew he wasn't going to take this lightly. He was scheduled to come out to see me in a few days anyway, and I knew I was going to have to work him, and work him hard.

\--

Tony's arrival was a lot quieter than I had anticipated. Because Natasha lived below him, she could always hear his arrival, and I was texted with: The eagle has landed, no pun intended.

I chuckled and replied: And you seem to be a poet.

All I got back was an emoji, and I headed up to see Tony. I knocked on his door, and he called, "It's open!"

I walked in and when he saw me, I could see his energy drop a little. I smiled and said, "We're having a session whether you like it or not. I don't care if I have to have Gabriel or Castiel come and hold you down. I told you I would make you better and I am not one to break that promise. After our session, you're coming with me to my house and sleeping in my guest room. I want you getting eight solid hours every night, and I will not compromise. If I have to, I will sleep in the bedroom with you. You will be eating three meals a day, and you will be spending a lot of time with me. Got it?"

He had the decency to look sheepish, and he nodded. I replied, "To your meditation room. March, Stark."

He did as asked, and when we entered the room, I asked, "Have you ever meditated before?"

He shook his head and I knew that was going to make this more difficult than usual, but I could do it. I pulled out my ingredients, and began preparing the spell while Tony stood in the room looking very out of place. I looked up at him and said, "Are you going to sit?"

He stared at me and looked hesitant. I sighed and said, "Either you sit by yourself, or I help you. I need you to be as calm as possible for this and it would help if you closed your eyes and tried to relax."

He did as asked, and I was relieved that I didn't have to force him to sit down. When he was settled, I said, "Keep your focus on staying relaxed. Everything I'm doing is normal, and nothing bad is happening to you. Good?"

He half nodded, so I continued. As I performed the spell, I could tell that this was really stressing Tony out. I placed a hand on his shoulder, and said, "It will all be over soon. Just keep breathing for me, okay?"

He took a shuddering breath in, and when the spell was done, he opened his eyes and when he saw Brother Cat staring back at him, I could tell he wanted to bolt. "I know you want to run, but please don't. He is here to help you, and he will do you good. Meet your totem, Brother Cat. Remember when you saw Sam shift? He shifted into the form that was given to him by the bite, but he has another form. His totem is Brother Bear. So when he shifts normally, he shifts into Brother Bear. Brother Cat carries many meanings revolving around the balance between seemingly opposites, such as inner and outer, action and rest, light and dark. It’s strongly symbolic of the connection with what usually hides in darkness or the unknown."

His eyes widened and he whispered, "That's really on the nose."

I smiled and said, "I've told almost all of my pack this, but the spirits know what we need. When you're ready, I want to extend the invitation of pack to you. I think you would make a welcome addition to the pack, and I want you to join up if you want to. This invitation never expires, so take your time making your decision."

He looked at me, and his eyes were wide. I added, "Now, you're coming to the house with me, and you're going to sit on my couch and not do any work. You are going to relax, even if it kills you."


	19. One Shot #6

Sam POV

When I got home from work, I was usually met with the smell of dinner and Hannah humming around the house and taking care of the kids. She wasn't a house mom by any means, but I loved coming home to food. I was always hungry after work, and Hannah always knew what I was in the mood for. Today, I walked in the house expecting the same as usual, and what I was met with was something completely different. I smelled pizza in the kitchen and when I walked into the living room, I found Hannah watching TV with Tony and a small Cat. I figured the Cat was Tony's totem, but I was a little confused as to why they were on the couch. "Hannah?" I called.

She looked over at me and said, "Hey babe. Spending some time with Tony."

Over the bond though, I heard, "Pulled out his totem, Brother Cat, and he needed a veg session. He's over worked, underfed, and underslept. He needs this. Pizza in the kitchen, and if you want to, you can cook. I figure you wouldn't."

I nodded and headed to grab some grub and then went upstairs to work. When I sat down in my office chair, I relaxed and pigged out on the take out pizza. It wasn't as bad as I had remembered, but it was still terrible. As I ate, I heard one of the kids start crying, and I figured Hannah wasn't going to get up. I put my food down, and went up to check on the kids in their bedroom. They were about a year and a half by now, but they still shared a room. When I walked into the room, I saw a sight that shocked me. Sitting over my now calm youngest daughter Dakota was Brother Cat. "Everything okay in here?" I asked.

"Totally fine," Brother Cat told me, "Tony is a natural caretaker, but he would never admit it. He's wanted kids for as long as ever, but he doesn't believe he can do it."

I grinned and thanked Brother Cat, saying, "That's shocking. But also sweet. Do you mind keeping an eye on them for me? I have a ton of work to get done for the office. I really should hire a partner, or sell the firm. I need to be home."

He replied, "Talk with Hannah. You'll figure it out."

I nodded and left the room so I could work. When I got back to my office I sent through the bond to Hannah, "Eventually, you need to talk to Tony about having kids. He desperately wants them and Brother Cat is a phenomenal caretaker. He's watching the kids now, by the way."

"Great. I'll print out some adoption reccomendations and place them all over his floor over the next few days. Either he'll get the hint or he won't, but it will be on his mind," was her response.

I replied in the affirmative and got to work. Legal cases weren't going to solve themselves.


	20. One Shot #7

Hannah POV

When I met Clint Barton, I could tell something was haunting him. I didn't know what it was, but I knew something was hanging onto him. I was very happy to have an archer in my pack, because I knew he would have someone to bond with. He and Oliver instantly clicked and I knew that Oliver would help ease him into the idea of pack and what that meant. Clint spent some time here on the Reservation, but more often than not, he was in Star City with Oliver, Felicity, and Diggle. He had taken a shining to the three of them, and I was grateful for that. I was even more shocked when I got a call from Oliver. The phone rang and I picked it up, asking, "Everything okay?"

"Everything is fine, Hannah. I actually was calling on behalf of Clint. I've been telling him a lot about the pack and totems and such, and he is ready to meet his. He hasn't told me anything, but I get the feeling he thinks it might be helpful to him. I'm going to have Castiel bring him to you. Where should he land?" Oliver told me.

I breathed a sigh of relief, and replied, "Have him land on Clint's floor in his meditation room. Give me five to get in there?"

I got an affirmative, and I dropped what I was doing, grabbed my ingredients and rushed to Clint's meditation room so I could get set up. Just as I was finishing the last ingredient, I heard Castiel's wings, and standing next to him was a nervous looking Clint. I looked up and told Clint, "Come sit. Try and take deep breaths, and stay relaxed. It will make the experience better for you and it will make it easier on me."

He did as asked, and Castiel popped back to wherever he was before he was needed. Clint was breathing calmly in front of me, and I was able to perform the spell without a problem, other than the shock of seeing what Clint's totem was. Sitting in front of Clint was Brother Elephant. He wasn't at full size, so he looked a little insane with a mini Elephant sitting in front of him, but when Clint opened his eyes and saw the animal in front of him, a small smile made its way to his face and he said, "Oliver told me that they have meaning. What does he mean?"

"Well, Brother Elephant tends to represent those who possess the qualities of strength, power, affection, loyalty, wisdom, reliability, sense of history, and pride. All wonderful qualities, and all important to who you are. Spend some time with him, and when you're ready, I want to extend the invitation of pack to you. It would make you a member of my family, and I want you to be happy. Enjoy your time with him. He doesn't have to go back in you. And if you want to meet him at full size, let me know and I can enlarge him to normal size, okay?"

Clint nodded, and I knew he had some bonding to do, so I left the room in so I could go back to what I was doing before I got the call. I wish I had a simpler life. Actually, no. I wish I had more hands to help.


	21. One Shot #8

Sam POV

Clint Barton was an enigma. There, I said it. He almost never had an expression on his face, but he complained loudly about how hungry he was, and he always was somewhere high up. He scared even me, and I was always aware of what was around me. The only person he had yet to scare was Hannah, but she had the spirits on her side. It was itching at me what his totem would be, but I decided to leave it be. He had been spending a lot of time with Oliver, and I was glad to see him bonding with someone from the pack. I figured it would be him, but it was always nice to see my suspicions confirmed.

I was working from home today when I heard a commotion from downstairs, and then Hannah seemed to be rushing upstairs to her meditation room. She was in and out in under 3 minutes, and she was then running out. I asked her over the bond, "What's going on?"

"Clint! Can't talk."

"Oh. Okay," I replied, and went back to work. I was trying to focus, but my mind kept wandering over to Hannah and what she was doing. I closed the folder I was working on, and left the room in order to get some air. As I paced about the land, my mind calmed and I was able to relax a little. I heard noise coming from the Avengers building, but I was able to ignore it, in favor of staying calm. I had been struggling lately with being relaxed. Maybe it was because of the fact that there were people here who felt like pack, and yet they weren't. I walked back to the office and Hannah was waiting for me there. I looked at her and she said, "I know. It's hard to be patient with them, but I know they will all come to me in their own time. It's throwing me off too."

\--

A few hours after talking with Hannah there was a knock at my office door, and I called, "Come in!"

The door opened and standing in the frame was Clint. He looked a little hesitant, so I said, "Clint, you can come in. I know Hannah did something with you today. It's not weird for me anymore."

He walked in and trailing behind him was a miniature Elephant. I smiled and said, "Well, that's not what I expected, but makes sense."

The look on his face was more of a grimace than a smile, and he said, "I wanted to talk to you because I know that you have a different experience of life than Hannah."

I nodded and gestured for him to continue. He did, saying, "I can't figure out how to connect with him."

"Can you hear him?" I asked.

"Loud and clear. I'm having trouble dealing with the attributes Hannah told me about." he expressed.

"Oh. That makes sense. What did she tell you?"

"She told me that Brother Elephant tends to represent those who possess the qualities of strength, power, affection, loyalty, wisdom, reliability, sense of history, and pride," he explained.

I thought about it for a little bit, and I said, "Clint, are you having trouble because you don't get them, or you don't believe them? There's a difference."

He went pale, and I could see the wheels turning in his head. I smiled and said, "Clint, I don't care what you have done. I know for a fact that I've done worse. I've killed more people than I've saved, and I had to house Lucifer. I know what evil looks like, and Clint you are not evil."

I didn't think it was possible for his face to go any whiter, but it did, and he looked at me and asked, "But how can you forgive me?"

I pointed at Brother Elephant and said, "Him. He is good. He is a representation of your truest self, and I know that he speaks no lies. Totems tell only the truth."

Clint looked down at the small Elephant and whispered, "They do?"

Brother Elephant nodded at him, and that was what made Clint break. Tears flowed down his face and I got up to wrap him in my arms. Once there, he wrapped his arms around my middle and squeezed. He was cutting off my air a little, but I didn't want to say anything. He was bawling his eyes out, and I realized that he and Natasha were a lot more similar than I gave them credit for. As Clint cried, Brother Elephant was standing by and watching, and he said to me, "Did you know Clint is deaf?"

My eyes widened, and I replied, "No, I did not."

He looked back at Clint and said, "He wears his cochlear devices more often than not, but sometimes he just reads lips."

I nodded and sent out to the pack, "Everyone is learning sign language for Clint. No exceptions."

I got back all manner of responses, and I just said, "Clint is going to be pack. We are going to learn to speak his language, because he has learned to speak ours."


	22. One Shot #9

Hannah POV

If there was one thing I didn't expect, it was Bruce Banner. He was as meek as a mouse, but we all knew that the Hulk was resting beneath the surface. He was an enigma to me, and I figured I was going to have to read his totem eventually, but for some reason I was holding back. I wasn't scared, but I think I was a little uncomfortable. If Bruce didn't like his reading, he could crush me like a bug, and not even break a sweat. If there was one plus side, it was that Bruce was experienced in meditation, and I knew he wouldn't give me a problem with that.

When I made it up to his floor, I was immediately relaxed. It smelled like lemon and sandalwood, which were two of my favorite scents. I called out, "Bruce?"

I heard his footsteps from the hallway and when he appeared, he looked a little disheveled, but also I could see the spark in his eye. "Yeah?" he answered.

"You got a few minutes for me?" I asked.

He nodded and I decided that it was okay to approach. I walked with him to his meditation room, and we both sat down and centered. I began preparing for the spell, and I knew this was going to be a different thing. I performed the spell, and when Bruce's totem materialized in front of me, my jaw fell open in shock. "Uh, Bruce?"

"Yeah," he answered.

"You can open your eyes."

He did, and when he saw the totem sitting in front of him, he looked about as shocked as I did. He stammered for a few minutes, and I just stared at the totem sitting in front of me. I had no idea that Bruce's totem would be this unique, but I was lucky. Sitting in front of Bruce was Brother Dragon. More specifically, the Fire Dragon. I whispered, "They tend to represent transmutation, energy, and mastery."

Bruce looked up at me, and then back down at the dragon that was in front of him. He smiled and said, "Well, that's on the nose."

I laughed out loud and said, "I've said it once and I'll say it again: the spirits know what we need. Spend some time with him, and I think you'll find out some unique things about yourself. Also, I wanted to extend the invitation of pack to you. I want you to be a part of my family, and I think you would be a welcome addition to the pack."

He nodded and I collected my things and left the room, leaving Bruce and Brother Dragon to commune by themselves. I was still trying to wrap my head around the totem, because there hadn't been a dragon totem seen in a long time, and I knew I was lucky beyond belief to have one in my pack.


	23. One Shot #10

Hannah POV

I'd never admit it, but I had been itching to read Loki's totem since we met in my vision. It was crawling under my skin for weeks before I decided to reach out to him and ask him to come down so I could talk with him. I knew him coming via the Bifrost would make a scene at the reservation, so I asked that he come as normally as possible. He chuckled a little and said, "Why? You don't want a surprise?"

"I don't mind surprises, but my reservation certainly does. I don't even know how they handled Castiel. Just please don't make a scene. Also, do you mind bringing Thor with you? I'd like to chat with him as well."

I got an affirmative and I knew sooner or later I would get my answers about Loki.

\--

I was working on some SHIELD stuff, when I felt the energy in the room change. The hairs on the back of my neck stood on end and I said, "Hey Loki."

No one said anything back, so I turned around to see Loki looking at me, dumbfounded. He said, "I'm not easily scared, but you concern me."

"Spirits, my good sir. They're a plus for me."

He smiled and said, "So, you needed me?"

"Come. I want to read you and Thor."

"Read?" he asked.

"Yes. Read your totems. All beings have them. Mine is Sister Tiger, Sam's is Brother Bear, and all of my pack have them. You may not be Midgardian, but you do have a totem, just like me. I'd like you to meet your totem and have a chance to connect so you can help yourself."

He looked at me like I had two heads, but he did follow me when I left my office. We went into my meditation room, while Thor waited outside, and we both sat down. I could tell he was gearing up for some type of confrontation, so I said, "He's not here to hurt you. Your totem is a representation of you. All it wants is what is best for you. Take a deep breath for me, and keep breathing. Everything you feel is normal."

He nodded and did as asked, while I performed the spell. When I was done, I was surprised, but also pleased. Sitting in front of Loki was Brother Raven. I said, "You can open your eyes now."

He did and when he saw the animal in front of him, he smiled ruefully and said, "Figures Odin's sacred animal would be my totem."

I smiled and replied, "Don't think of it like that. Think of it that the raven is sometimes called the “Keeper of Secrets” and like all birds is a messenger between the heavens and the earth. Let Odin go. He is no longer on the throne, and he does not have power over you."

Loki nodded at me and asked, "What are your plans for Thor?"

"The same as they were with you. Read your totem, tell him what it means, and send him on his way. Also, I want to invite you to join my pack. You would be a welcome addition, and the invitation never expires, so take your time."

Loki nodded, and he stood up, and grabbed Brother Crow and left the room. I recentered, because Thor was next and I knew he was going to be complicated.


	24. One Shot #11

Hannah POV

Once Loki left the room, Thor came in, and he stood above me with an odd expression on his face. He asked, "Is everything okay, Miss Winchester?"

"It's Hannah, and everything is fine, Thor. Come sit down, and I want to talk with you."

He nodded and sat down in front of me, and asked, "What did you want to talk about? I saw Loki with a crow when he came out of here."

"That's his totem, Brother Crow. The animal that represents him the best. I want to read your totem and talk to you about what he means."

He looked thoughtful for about half a second, and then he asked, "Why?"

"Because it will help you deal with everything that has happened to you. I know more than I let on, Thor. I know how much pain you are in, and I know that your totem will help you deal with that. You know Dean, right?"

He nodded and said, "Your husband's brother, yes?"

"Yes. Would you ever believe that Dean was once one of the most pained people I have ever known? His heart and soul were weighed down by pain and suffering, and when he met his totem, Brother Cougar, I saw that pain lighten, and he started to get better. I want the same thing for you and all of the Avengers. You all deserve it."

He was staring at me, and he then deicided to nod, and I took that as permission to read him. I performed the spell, and when I saw what had appeared in front of me, I smiled. Thor looked at Brother Falcon, and asked, "Is he good?"

"No totem is good or bad. They represent who we are."

He smiled and asked, "So what does he mean?"

"Brother Falcon represents new beginnings, adventure, passion, leadership, rising above challenges, guardianship, and prophecy. I think that's a pretty good match for you."

Thor nodded and stood up and said, "Thank you, Hannah. I am in your debt."

"No you're not. I do this because I want to. I also am going to extend an invitation to my pack to you. It has no expiration date, so take your time to think about it."

He nodded and left the room, with Brother Falcon on his shoulder. Things were slowly but surely coming together, and I could not be happier about it.


End file.
